La cita
by Ria Ayumi
Summary: como reaccionaria kuon hizuri , famoso actor y modelo a la primera cita de su hija ? como reaccionaria kyoko al ver que su marido , su jefe y su padre no cumplan sus trabajos y anden molestando a su hija ? Lory se quedara quieto ? o querra hacer de esta cita una cita de ensueños?kuu lo ayudara ? o estara igual que su hijo ? solo algo que se me ocurrio sin más espero que disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Es una mañana normal , como cualquier otra en una simple cafeteria , menos para un hombre , que en ese momento, parecia estar a punto de matar a alguien , muchas mujeres lo hubieran estado mirando lujuriosamente desde sus asientos , sino fuera por el aura que desprendia .Llevaba puesto una gorra calada que le cubria casi todo el rostro , unos tejanos viejos y una simple camisa , pero aun así parecia de ultima moda , nadie pensaria que aquel hombre aterrador en realidad era el famoso actor Hizuri Kuon.

_CRAC¡_

El camarero no tenia que voltearse para saber lo que habia sucedido , con pesar y soltando un suspiro en su camino , empezo a limpiar el ya segundo vaso que rompia el hombre , y al parecer no seria el ultimo por como volvia a apretar con fuerza el tercer vaso de jugo que le daban esa tarde

El camarero sabia que no tenia sentido hablarle ya que al parecer lo unico que le interesaba era una pequeña pareja de estudiantes que estaba sentada al otro lado del local. Su mirada se dirigio hacia ellos , tenia que admitir que la chica era en realidad muy linda con ese cabello negro y esos ojos dorados que tenia la hacían parecerse mucho a la famosa actriz Kyoko , el chico tampoco perdia ante ella , tenia el mismo tono de cabello y unos ojos ezmeraldas hipnotisantes por no decir su cuerpo atletíco.

La pareja parecía muy relajada , poco a poco el chico se acerco al punto de pasarle el brazo por el hombro haciendo que la chica se ruborizara _" se ven muy bien juntos " _ pensaba el y seguramente el resto del local

_" Esta demasiado cerca de ella , y ese brazo ... "_ pensó el enfurruñado hombre mirando como el chico le rodeaba los hombros a su querida Ai , se imagino a si mismo con ese mismo brazo en sus manos ...

El ambiente del local se volvio más frio de lo que ya estaba

- No sientes frío ? - se oyo decir a la linda joven

- Eh ? sientes frio ?- se acerco más a la joven - tranquila , yo te abrigare - menciono el despreocupado chico mientras daba un pequeño abrazo a su acompañante

La sala se volvio aun más helada , y una palpable tensión se sentia crecer .

Todo esto seguramente hubiera continuado si no fuera por el sonido de un telefono que rompio la increible tensión y a su vez capto la atención de Kuon

- Hola ?

- KUON HIZURI ¡ - dijo una muy enojada kyoko al otro lado de la linea

Kuon trago saliva , solo alguien podia hacerle sentir ese miedo y esa era su hermosa y enfadada esposa que en ese momento le estaba gritando

- si cariño... ?

- me puedes explicar por que hace un momento dejaste el rodaje a medias ? - pregunto dulcemente

- recibí una llamada muy importante - respondio seriamente despues de todo era verdad

- que casualidad... - dijo sarcasticamente - que tu llamada haya sido justo en el momento que Ai-chan tenia una cita

- Lo sabias ? - sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- porque no me lo dijiste ?

- por que sabia que reaccionarias de esa manera - suspiro - y por que me agrada mucho kei-kun como para que muera joven

- exageras... yo no le haria daño a un joven - _" no es un joven , es un adolescente " _ pensó en su interior

- Kuon se lo que estas pensando y ... yashiro-san espere ¡ - se oia ruido desde el fondo

- KUON ¡ - dijo un yashiro emocionado - como va la cita de Ai-chan ? tienen juntas las manos ? se han besado ? Estan PLAFF - habian pasado diez segundos

_" tienen juntas las manos ? se han besado ? " no yashiro , no lo han hecho y no lo harán ... _

- Oye , oye no sientes frio ?

- si pense que solo era en esa cafeteria pero aquí tambien

- como es posible ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unos momentos antes de la llamada**_

_Ahhh..._suspiro una cansada hizuri kyoko , despues de haberse enterado que su marido se habia escapado a medio rodaje sin ninguna explicación , solo podia pensar en una razon para que su responsable marido se hubiera escapado del trabajo _" me pregunto como habra averiguado la cita de Ai "_ se habia asegurado de que su escandalosamente celoso marido no se enterara de que su preciosa hija estaba saliendo con alguien ultimamente

- Hizuri-san que hace usted aquí ? - pregunto un asistente

- estaba buscando a mi marido , pero ya me han informado que tenia una urgencia y se ha ido ? - esperaba que la cara falsa que le daba surtiera efecto

- sabe usted a que urgencia se referia ? no nos dio muchas explicaciones - se notaba su curiosidad a leguas

- desgraciadamente yo tambien desconosco esa **URGENCIA **a la que ha tenido que asistir - se habia pasado con la palabra urgencia , pero no podia evitarlo

- Kyoko -chan ¡

- yashiro-san que bueno verle - dio una pequeña reverencia

_" no ha cambiado nada " _penso un divertido yashiro al ver como la numero 1 actriz de japon hacia una reverencia

- dime kyoko-chan , sabes porque kuon se fue del rodaje rapidamente ? por un momento pense que te habia pasado algo

- la verdad es que ... - kyoko empezo a contar lo sucedido a yashiro , mientras este ponia una de sus caras fangirls que solia poner en el pasado

- ahora entiendo por que puso esa mirada antes de salir ... - dijo con un tono divertido

- a que ... - un tono de telefono la sacudio de arriba a abajo

yashiro de pregunto cuando se acostumbrarias a los telefonos

- moshi moshi ? - pregunto extrañada kyoko al ver que en su pantalla salia numero desconocido

- Kyoko-chan ¡ - dijo una alegre voz por la otra linea

- Oka-san ¡ - grito alegremente kyoko

- Kyoko-chan dime una cosa , sabes si kuu esta por ahí cerca ?

- Otou-san ? - penso un rato - no lo he visto desde la ultima vez que estuvo aqui contigo la semana pasada

- que extraño ... el gerente de kuu me llamo esta mañana histerico diciendome que al parecer se habia escapado a Japon ayer por la tarde y no le habia avisado de nada - se acaricio la frente , no podia permitirse tener la frente fruncida o le quedarian marcas , pero ese hombre de verdad le habia exasperado - gracias por tu ayuda kyoko-chan voy a ver que puedo hacer

- te avisare si lo veo , que te vaya bien Oka-san

- a ti tambien darling

_"Primero Kuon y ahora Otou-san , quien sera el siguiente ...? " _ penso una malhumorada kyoko , decidida y con un dolor de cabeza llamo a su marido

- Hola?

- KUON HIZURI ¡ - estaba histerica segun tenia informado el lugar que tenia reservado la producción les habia costado mucho conseguirlo

- si cariño... ?

- me puedes explicar por que hace un momento dejaste el rodaje a medias ? - su voz sonaba dulce pero se veia su enfado reflejado brevemente por esa falsa sonrisa

- recibí una llamada muy importante - asi que se habia enterao por un chivatazo...

- que casualidad... - dijo sarcasticamente - que tu llamada haya sido justo en el momento que Ai-chan tenia una cita

- Lo sabias ? porque no me lo dijiste ?

- por que sabia que reaccionarias de esa manera - suspiro sabia como se pondria kuon si tenia al chico enfrente suyo - y por que me agrada mucho kei-kun como para que muera joven

- exageras... yo no le haria daño a un joven - por su tono de voz sabia que intentaba engañarla con las palabras , a veces kuon era irremediablemente protector

- Kuon se lo que estas pensando y... - noto como una mano le intentaba coger un telefono , al voltearse supo que era yashiro - yashiro-san espere ¡ - con el factor sorpresa de la parte de yashiro , este pudo conseguir el telefono sin problemas

- KUON ¡ - dijo un yashiro emocionado - como va la cita de Ai-chan ? tienen juntas las manos ? se han besado ? Estan PLAFF - habian pasado diez segundos y kyoko vio como su telefono murio en sus manos _" este dia no esta mejorando nada "_

- lo siento kyoko-chan estaba muy emocionado - yashiro mostro el arrepentimiento que senti mediante sus ojos de cachorro

- no pasa nada yashiro-san , voy a ir a ver a Schachou para un nuevo telefono - con una fingida sonrisa se despidio y se dirigio hacia la oficina del presidente

En su camino vio a mucha gente susurrando sobre la ultima locura del presidente algo sobre una _mision _ y alguna otra cosa sobre _petalos desde un helicotero_ , que habria hecho el presidente para sorprender a esas personas que ya estaban acostumbradas a sus locuras , kyoko no le tomo importancia ya que tenia que conseguir su telefono rapidamente

Al no ver a la usual recepcionista decidio entrar por si misma , ya que le tenia la suficiente confianza y era un tema urgente

- Con permiso - se quedo muy desconcertada al no encontrar al presidente en su oficina

Pero lo que le dejo más desconcertada aún era que su oficina no estaba decorada de ninguna manera

- Hizuri-san ¡ - grito de alivio la recepcionista al verla - gracias a dios que esta aquí , ya no sabia que hacer y...

- que sucede ? - pregunto preocupada kyoko

- es sobre lory-san - dijo la recepcionista - aunque el siempre anda yendo y viniendo siempre realiza su trabajo antes que todo , ha habido un incidente con una de nuestras actrises y tenemos que ver un problema con los nuevos aspirantes por no contar a el nuevo grupo que...

- Y dice que no encuentra a Schachou ? - pregunto anonada kyoko

- desde que esta mañana recibio una llamada no ha parado de dar saltos y preparar algo sobre una misión , pero no lo tome en cuenta , cuando he ido a su oficina a dejarle unos papeles ya no estaba y eso hace desde una hora

_" por que estan desapareciendo todos ? Otou-san... y Schachou también y si... " _Oh no Moko-san tambien podria desaparecer

- MOKO-SAN - grito kyoko corriendo hacia el rodaje donde se supone que esta su amiga dejando detras de sí a una recepcionista sin saber que hacer


	3. Chapter 3

_" ¿ donde estan ? " _despues de colgar el telefono y volver su mirada kuon se encontro con las sillas vacias , se habían ido . Dejando un fajo de billetes encima de la mesa corrio hacia la salida

- Señor , se olvida su cambio ¡ - grito el camarero impidiendole el paso - ademas esto es mucho mas de lo que debe pagar ..

- solo quedate el cambio y dejame pasar - gruño kuon en voz baja a punto de golpearlo , si se quedaba no los alcansaria

- pero señor... - ya con la paciencia fuera , kuon se disponia a hacer lo que fuera para pasar

El camarero viendole tuvo el presentimiento de huir y apartarse rapidamente , pero antes de poder hacerlo , vio como daba un paso y...

- perdone los malos modales de mi hijo - dijo kuu hizuri poniendo una mano firme en el pecho de su hijo , con una sonrisa brillantemente falsa continuo - pero es que tiene mucha prisa igual que yo

- yo..entiendo , perdonen las molestias - dando una reverencia el camarero se retiro confuso, no sabia si tenia que estar contento por la gran propina o estar aterrado por la mirada que le dirigio el hombre

Kuon siguio allí de pie sin moverse , estaba aun aturdido por la presencia de su padre , pero no tuvo oportunidad de seguir así ya que kuu lo estaba empezando a sarandear como un maniaco

- COMO PUDISTES PERDERLOS ¡ - le grito un kuu histerico ya fuera de la cafeteria - POR TU CULPA YO TAMBIÉN LOS HE PERDIDO ¡ - grito aun más fuerte

_" cuando he salido de la cafeteria ? "_pensó un kuon aun aturdido

- debemos encontrarlos ¡ kuon ¡ no te quedes ahí parado y haz algo ¡ - seguia gritando un histerico kuu que ahora se paseaba desesperado haciendo la forma de ocho , similar a la que hacia kyoko

_" no tengo tiempo para preguntarme que hace mi padre aqui ni si kyoko y el son padre e hija de verdad por sus mismas manias, no.. , tengo que encontrar a Ai , ella aun esta con ese chico.. "_

- como pudimos perderles de vista ¡ ahora mi pobre Ai-chan esta a solas con ese chico ¡ podrian estar haciendo cualquier cosa , mi pobre Ai-chan - dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos - tranquila Ai-chan ¡ tu querido abuelo ira en tu rescate ¡ - exclamo poniendose la mano en el pecho

- no tengo tiempo para esto - susurro kuon , marchandose hacia donde creia que se habia ido su hija

- espera kuon - kuu corrio tras el - yo tambien voy contigo , tengo que proteger a mi hermosa y perfecta nieta

Despues de pasarse una hora buscandolos por la zona , kuon y kuu cayeron rendidos en un banco cercano

_" no pueden haber ido muy lejos salimos poco despues que ellos " _

- Ai-chan tienes restos de helado - dijo una voz que aunque no se oyese bien , hizo que las cabezas de kuon y kuu se disparan para arriba

- eh ? donde ? - dijo Ai mientras intentaba quitarse el supuesto resto de helado

- espera , espera - dijo sonriente el chico mientras con el pulgar limpiaba la comisura de sus labios - ya esta

Kuon y kuu se quedaron un segundo en blanco... , dos segundos en blanco...

_PROCESANDO...PROCESANDO...PROCESANDO_

_PROCESO COMPLETADO_

- TE VAS A ARREPENTIR ¡ - gritaron los dos al unisono , con la desicion firme de que aquel chico pasara los dos ultimos meses en el hospital , padre e hijo se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos , hasta que vieron que ya no estaban , al parecer su estado de proceso habia tardado más de cinco minutos

- joder ¡ otra vez ¡- maldijo kuon frustrado mientras se pasaba los dedos por su pelo - cuando le ponga las manos encima ...

-se arrepentira - dijeron los dos hombres con unas miradas fieras en sus ojos

- kei-kun a donde vamos ? - se oyo a lo lejos

- vamos al parque de atracciones ¡ - grito entusiasmado - me han dicho que va haber una funcion de hadas

_" no caigas Ai , no lo hagas por favor " _rogo kuon en silencio para que la su hija no cayera en el engaño , aunque el mismo haya utilizado esa tecnica con su kyoko muchas veces

- HADAS¡ - Ai estaba radiante con los ojos con estrellitas y mostrando la sonrisa de mil voltios de su padre - gracias Kei-kun ¡ - grito Ai mientra se lanzaba a darle un abrazo bien fuerte

- si.. - el chico estaba muy atontado despues de esa sonrisa - va..vamos.. - dijo aun medio atontado , el abrazo de Ai no le estaba ayudando

cuando solto a Ai sintio un escalofrio que le recorrio todo el cuerpo y la sensación de ser observado

- ES HOMBRE MUERTO , DEFINITIVAMENTE - pensaron dos hombres escondidos al mismo tiempo mientras veian como la pareja se alejaba


	4. Chapter 4

- Moko-san ¡ - gritaba un kyoko histerica mientras corria por los pasillos de LME , los empleados que ya conocían a kyoko no se sorprendieron por su velocidad ni por sus raresas aunque kyoko hubiera madurado seguia siendo la misma por dentro

Cuando kyoko llego al estudio de su amiga , acoso fuertemente a una asistente para que le dijera donde estaba su amiga , pero al parecer la desconcertaba tanto que no conseguia su objetivo

- Hizuri-sama hable mas despacio porfavor - pidio la asistente muy desconcertada

- comoquieresquemecalmesimimokosanpodriaestardesaparecidatambien¡-dijo una kyoko llorosa y preocupada

-Mo ¡ tu nunca cambiaras no ? - una kanae muy moesta se presento - aunque ya eres una actriz famosa y una madre sigues comportandote de esta manera ¡

- Moko-san ¡ - los ojos llorosos de kyoko se volvieron estrellitas y su cara se volvio de pura alegria - estas aqui ¡

kanae viendo lo que su amiga pretendia dio un paso a la izquierda al mismo tiempo que kyoko se lanzaba para un abrazo , kyoko tirada en el suelo volvio a tener lagrimas en los ojos

- moko-san ¡ yo preocupandome por ti y tu evitandome - dijo una otra vez llorosa kyoko

- por que ibas a estar preocupada por mi ? - kanae miro curiosamente a una kyoko que ya empezaba a calmarse

- esta mañana oka-san me llamo diciendome que oto-san habia desaparecido de america viniendo a japon y shachou tambien anda desaparecido para su asistente y yo pense ... - kyoko vovio a llorar - que moko-san tambien desapareceria ¡

- Mo ¡ kyoko ¡ ya para de llorar - kanae sabia como era su amiga y sus increibles cambios de humor - ademas se puede saber que haces en el edificio ? no tenias un rodaje en el exterior

- vine al edificio a visitar a kuon - kyoko se envolvio de un aura negra - pero se escapo a medio rodaje según me dijeron

- hizuri kuon escapandose de un rodaje ? seguro que alguien a muerto

- eso es lo que quiero evitar... ahh - su dolor de cabeza volvia

- que quieres decir kyoko ?

- veras.. - kyoko empezo a decirle como sabia que la unica cosa que hubiera sacado a kuon de esa forma de un rodaje era la cita de su preciosa hija

- entonces todo encaja - dijo kanae - piensa un poco kyoko , como es tu otou-san

- un oya-baka , extremadamente cariñoso - dijo inmediatamente

- y como crees que se sentiria si su preciosa y adorable nieta estuviera en una cita con otro hombre - la cara de kyoko se quedo en blanco pensando en eso y llego a la misma conclusión que kanae - tengo que decirselo a oka-san - busco su telefono hasta que recordo lo que habia pasado - pero antes tengo que encontrar a shachou , necesito decirle sobre mi telefono

- entonces solo tienes que buscar donde esta Ai

- crees que tambien haya ido allí ?

- se proclama a si mismo el mensajero del amor tu que crees ?

- entonces tambien se lo tengo que avisar a jelly-san ... ¿ como lo hago ? - kyoko penso durante un buen rato

- Mo kyoko solo usa mi telefono - aveces su amiga era tan despistada ...

- gracias Moko-san - esta vez kyoko pudo abrazar a kanae - veamos ...

mientras kyoko empezaba a hablar a julie , kanae no pudo contener su sonrisa

_" pobre kuon ..." _penso kanae mientras veia el aura oscura de kyoko _" lo que le espera "_

se empezaron a oir gritos desde el telefono

_" lo bueno es que tendra compañia " _

En otra parte de la ciudad kuu y kuon sintieron un desagradable escalofrio

- Has sentido eso ? - pregunto un asustado kuu mirando a todas partes

- seguramente es la corriente - dijo un kuon no reconociendo el miedo que habia sentido

siguieron siguiendo a la ignorante pareja hasta la entrada del parque , kuon estaba teniendo serios problemas resistiendo las ansias que sentia de cojer a ese chico y revivir sus dias de adolescencia en un callejo que habia visto cerca de aqui

_" pero ese callejon era muy abierto tal vez serviria aquel otro que estaba cerca de ese parque , aunque me podrian reconocer cuando me haya deshecho de la gorra ...podria comprar un dizfras y ... " penso un kuon muy serio _

- siento interrumpir tus planes de asesinato - dijo un kuu muy fresco como si no le importara - pero ya van a entrar - señalo como el chico le pagaba al cajero al mismo tiempo que veian como Ai ponia mala cara - parece un buen chico ...

- FELICIDADES ¡ - dijo el cajero - ha sido el cliente numero cien este dia y como recompensa le regalaremos una romantica y hermosa cita ¡ incluye restaurante , un paseo en barco y una entrada a la recienestrenada pelicula de este momento ¡

todos a su alrededor empezaron a felicitarlos

_" __**CINE ¡ **__"_ pensaron los dos hombres a la vez

OSCURIDAD + JUNTOS = CINE

- Sabes kuon, he cambiado de opinión - dijo un kuu determinado - me gustaria mucho ayudarte en ese plan tuyo que tienes en mente

- tengo una idea mejor - se acerco a kuu susrrandole al oido

- dejamelo a mi ¡ es imposible que falle

cuando Ai se fue un momento al baño y kei se quedaba un rato solo , kuu decidio actuar

- disculpa joven - dijo un hombre alto con ropa un poco sucia - he visto que has ganado , felicidades - dijo mostrando una sonrisa

- gracias - respondio dudoso

- sabes algunos si que tienen suerte como tu - dijo el señor , mientras miraba el cielo con una mirada triste - yo no tengo nada de suerte , las cosas en mi trabajo van muy mal y por si fuera poco... - su cara se volvio lleno de dolor - hoy es mi aniversario de bodas , pero devido a mi situación no lo podremos celebrar - se miro su anillo con cariño - vine aqui buscando algun regalo minimamente adecuado para mi Julie-chan - miro al chico con una de sus miradas tristes - pero ya ni eso puedo conseguir - una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla

_" vamos ya te tengo " _penso un kuu disfrasado por dentro _" solo un poco mas y ese pase sera mio "_

el hombre ( kuu disfrasado ) suspiro

_" no dejare que te lleves a mi Ai-chan " _

- señor - dijo un aun dudoso Keichi - si gusta puedo darle mi pase

- no , no podria.. - aguanta kuu , solo un poco mas

- tranquilo yo no lo necesito - dijo Kei sin rastro de duda - ah mire ahi viene mi cita ¡ ¿ quiere que se la presente ? - _Kuso ¡ _penso un kuu nervioso

- no , no , no quiero interrumpirles - dijo nervioso - gracias por su amable oferta creo que la aceptare - dijo rapidamente - gracias por este regalo joven - su telefono empezo a vibrar

- no seria una...

- lo siento joven pero era una llamada importante - viendo nerviosamente por si venia Ai dijo - me tengo que ir , le estoy muy agradecido - dijo kuu ya corriendo hacia donde estaba kuon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Maldita sea ¡ - dijo un lory con pucheros mientras veia la escena dentro de una furgoneta tipo espia


	5. Chapter 5

- Eso estuvo cerca ... - dijo un kuu aun nervioso - gracias por tu entrada hijo

- si.. _- " que yo recuerde este parque no tenia ese tipo de eventos "_ penso kuon reflexivo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- mi plan era perfecto ¡ - grito lory llorando a mares - tuve que pasarme horas convenciendo al dueño ¡ y ahora esta arruinado ¡ ARRUINADO ¡ - lloro aun más

- señor...

- pero no me rendire - dijo un lory desafiante - no permitire que ese par de ridiculamente protectores hizuri arruinen mi perfecta cita ¡ - su mirada se fijo en la camara - aun tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- kei-kun cuando sera la función de hadas ? - dijo una emocionada Ai con sus ojos brillantes

- Aun es por la tarde - vio como Ai se desilusionaba - mientras tanto podemos divertirnos con las otras atracciones ¡

- Hai - dijo con su sonrisa de mil volteos

- disculpen - dijo una bonita chica que sostenia una camara - me podrian hacer un pequeño favor ?

_**Unos momentos antes**_

- que estas pensando ? - dijo kuu quitandose el sombrero

- en que este parque no tiene este tipo de eventos tan americanos - se quedo pensativo un rato - y hoy no es un dia especial como san valentin o el dia blanco para hacer este tipo de premio

- no veo a donde quieres llegar - kuu estaba muy desconcertado

- papa .. - dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos - sabes donde esta el jefe ?

- no creeras que ...

-disculpen - oyeron a lo lejos - me podrian hacer un pequeño favor ?

kuon y kuu volvieron a su modo espia

- claro ¡ - dijo Ai inmediatamente

_" esa es mi Ai , siempre dispuesta a ayudar "_ a kuon se le formo una sonrisa

- veran , estoy en un concurso de fotografia en donde el tema es " el amor verdadero " - dijo con una sonrisa mirandolos - asi que quiero fotografiar a una pareja muy enamorada besandose

_" besan...do..se ¡ " _las caras de kuu y kuon se volvieron como papel

- que haremos kuon ¡ - dijo frenetico kuu - hay que pensar ¡ rapido ¡ pensar , pensar... - kuu volvio a hacer su ocho imaginario

kuon estaba estatico , no se movia , tenia que hacer algo .

sin pensar , su cuerpo se movio solo hacia la dudoso pareja que parecia ser forzada a besarse

- kuon espera ¡ - grito kuu , mientras intentaba detener a kuon de que se delatara - tengo una idea ¡

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- veamos como evitaran eso - dijo lory viendo fijamente la pantalla - conociendo a la gentil Ai-chan no podra evitar ayudar a esa joven

En la pantalla se mostraba una Ai muy dudosa de esto

- Tu decides Ai - dijo Kei tratando de disimular su alegria mal contenida

- Eto ... si es para ayudar... - dijo aun muy dudosa y aun más nerviosa

- Mami , mami , - dijo un niño cercano jalando a su madre hacia una multitud - yo tambien quiero darle la mano a hada-san

- tranquilo mamoru-kun - dijo la madre con una sonrisa - ya casi llegamos

- hada-san - grito el niño mientras se metia en el mar de multitud

- Vaya Ai parece que el evento se ha adelantado no? - dijo Kei volteandose para verla , pero en vez de eso solo se encontro su espacio vacio

- Hada-san espere ¡ - grito Ai como una niña pequeña corriendo hacia la multitud

- espera Ai ¡ - Kei empezo a correr hacia ella

- esperen ustedes do aun... - dijo la chica con la intencion de ir tras ellos

- señorita - dijo un kuon hizuri sonriente - no he podido evitar escuchar su problema - se acercó a ella - si lo que desea es la foto de un beso - mostro a lo que su esposa llama " el emperador de la noche " - yo podria ayudarla...

- kyyaaaa - grito la chica al punto de desmayarse con un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su nariz

Kuon viendo su trabajo ya hecho llamo a una ambulancia

- si , como he dicho hay una joven desmayada en el parque de atracciones...

cuando acabo la llamada , vio fijamente la camara para darle romperla de un pisotaso

_**En otra parte..**_

- Hada-san , hada-san espere ¡ - grito una Ai frenetica

Despues de codasos y empujones , una Ai agitada pudo pasar la multitud

- hada-san - dijo sonriente - por fin...

- Hada-san es increible ¡ - dijeron toda la multitud refiriendose al mono

una cara de decepción se puso en su rostro al ver que lo que la multitud estaba viendo era un mono haciendo cabriolas

- Aqui tiene su parte - dijo kuu mientras le daba un fajo de billetes a la mujer y a su hijo - gracias por su colaboración

- no hay de que

Kuu sintio como si le arrancaran su corazon al ver la cara de Ai

_" lo siento Ai -chan.."_

- tranquila , tranquila - dijo Kei reconfortandola - aun nos queda la función de esta tarde no ?

- hai - Ai se animo un poco

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ESE MALDITO PLAYBOY - dijo lory frustrado - si creen que me han ganado es que no me conocen ¡ solo estaba calentando - se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro - eso solo ha sido una demostración


	6. Chapter 6

En un areopuerto de japon se encontraba la famosa modelo Juliena Hizuri de incognito , vestida con una peluca de color castaña , lentillas de color cafe y un sombrero . Esperaba la famosa modelo cabreada , dando un aura peor de la que su hijo daba , notar el aura y ver su rostro neutro daba mucho mas miedo

_" Cuando te coja Kuu ... " _pensaba la famosa modelo mientras revivia la bronca que le habian dado

_- como puede ser tan irresponsable ¡ - gritaba el manager de kuu , Zack - entiendo que habeces se vaya a dar una vuelta o que se escape a un restaurante , ! pero esto es demasiaso ¡ irse a Japon dejando atras todos sus compromisos _

_- entiendo lo que dice , pero seguramente tendra una buena razón.. - dijo juliena conteniendo su enojo por dentro , nadie le gritaba - si se tranquiliza ..._

_- como me puedo tranquilizar si me ha dejado tirado aquí ¡ _

_- tranquilo , seguramente pronto volvera , kuu no seria tan irresponsable - estaba cansada de esta pelea , vio llamada entrante en su telefono - disculpeme pero estoy recibiendo otra llamada _

_- espere que hare.. - colgo el telefono rapidamente , no soportaba a ese tipo - hola?_

_- Oka-san , ya se donde esta otou-san - dijo kyoko_

_- Darling¡ gracias a dios¡, estaba a punto de cometer asesinato - dijo aliviada - y..donde esta ?_

_- veras .. - despues de explicarle lo ocurrido, todo lo que veia julie era rojo _

_-gracias darling - dijo julie tratando de disimular , apartando el auricular de su oido , no lo soporto más - HIZURI KUU ESTAS MUERTO ¡ _

Hizuri Juliena estaba temblando de rabia

- oka-san ? - pregunto kyoko al verla en ese estado - estas bien ?

- si , estoy bien - _" solo con ganas de matar a alguien en especial "_penso Julie por dentro

- vamos ? - dijo julie ya más calmada

- hai - contesto kyoko - jelly-san nos esta esperando

- Lory tambien eh ? - comento julie

- hai .. - el aura oscura de kyoko se mezclo con la de juliena

Cuando las tres mujeres se juntaron , todos en el areopuerto temblarón

- tenemos que castigar a unos niños muy malos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Kuon ..que te pasa ? - pregunto al verlo sostener una parte de la camara destruida

- esta camara ...tiene lentejuelas - dijo kuon pensativo y a la vez furioso - quien crees que seria capaz de tener una camara de lentejuelas

- jefe.. - dijo kuu - me lo debi haber esperado del mensajero del amor - dijo irritado - conociendolo no va a para hasta ver a esos dos bien acaramelados

- yo tambien estaba pensando lo mismo - dijo kuon destruyendo la parte de la camara en su puño - lo bueno es que esta cita no va a durar mucho

- como lo sabes ? - dijo kuu confuso

- tengo un presentimiento - _y tambien unos puños _ añadio mentalmente

- entonces tendremos que deshacernos de los estupidos planes de lory

- seguro que tiene mucho mas - comentó kuon - por cierto papa , queria preguntarte algo

-que es?

- por casualidad no tendras una pala ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Son xxxx señoritas - dijo el cajero - dandoles el cambio

- muchas gracias - respondio kyoko con una sonrisa falsa , el cajero sonrojado les dio la bienvenida

- bienvenidas al parque de atracciones , espero que lo disfruten

- nosotras tambien - contestaron al unisono las tres mujeres

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despues de que Ai casi besara por accidente a Kei en diferentes ocasiones , por un empujon , por un juego , etc y que kuu y kuon los impidieran . Ellos decidieron que su proxima atracción seria la casa embrujada , poco sabian que dos hombres los habian escuchado

- kuon , la casa embrujada es peor que el cine - grito kuu frenetico como antes - hay que volver a hacer algo

- puedes dejar de molestarme con tus ataques de histeria para que pueda pensar ¡ - respondio exasperado kuon - no haran nada si no se asustan

- pero la casa embrujada es para que se asusten

- padre ... - kuon le miro fijamente - estas en forma ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- vamos Ai-chan - dijo un emocionado kei - si tienes miedo siempre puedes agarrarte a mi brazo

- gracias kei-kun ... - agradeció sonrojada de verguenza

Estaba bien hecho comparado con otras casas cutres de terror , el principio era un bosque muy espeso

- dame la mano - tendio la mano hacia Ai - no quiero que nos separemos

Despues de un rato , no habia pasado nada , avanzaron el bosque tranquilamente sin ningun incidente

A unos metros de ellos se encontraban dos hombres agachados

- has mejorado un poco padre - dijo kuon con una sonrisa

- solo un poco ? - dijo kuu decepcionado - pero si entrene boxeo durante tres meses para una pelicula

- por eso he dicho que has mejorado

- kuon , por si no lo recuerdas , yo he sido el que ha derribado a dos de ellos facilmente

- y yo lo mismo con tres

Detras de estos dos hombres que infantilmente estaban discutiendo sobre quien era mejor , yacían 5 personas con disfrases de terror desmayadas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- dejare que esos dos se confien .. - dijo lory mirando a la pantalla - vamos sebastian ¡ - dijo saltando un lory alegre - quiero hacer esto personalmente

- si , señor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- vamos Ai , la funcion ya va empezar - anuncio Kei despues de salir de la casa encantada

- vamos , vamos - cogiendolo de la mano una Ai muy emocionada arrastro a Kei con ella

- Ai...sabes donde es la función ? - dijo un divertido Kei

- no - dijo deteniendose repentinamente haciendo chocar a kei

- anda ven - dijo kei mientras andavan juntos de la mano hacia un edificio que seguramente seria el teatro

- papá no creo que pueda reprimirme más - dijo kuon apretando tan fuertemente los puños que los nudillos se volvieron blancos - si la vuelve a tocar...

- que pasaria ? - dij una voz desde lejos

Kuon de mal humor se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al desafortunado extraño que le habia retado , se le formo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su malhumorada esposa

Buscando apoyo en su padre lo busco con la mirada , al no encontrarlo supo que se habia escapado de su hija

- cariño...

- anda dime Kuon que pasaria ? - kyoko estaba a punto de explotar

- no ..nada..bueno...

- Kuon , cariño - dijo kyoko acercandose con una mirada al estilo natsu - si no es molestia , me gustaria que me acompañaras un momento para hablar - resalto muchisimo el termino de hablar

- pero.. - esa mirada solo confirmaba las sospechas de kuon , su mujer le iba a mostrar el infierno

- solo es un momento , vamos

Los que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a susurrar sobre ellos , a señalarlos , seguramente tenian la idea equivocada por como habia actuado kyoko

_" si supieran... "_penso kuon resignado

Al poco rato llegaron a un lugar apartado en donde kyoko le dio el mismisimo y terrorifico infierno

_" y yo pensando que mio era malo "_penso kuon antes de entrar en aquel infierno y ya sintiendo la intensa rabia de kyoko


	7. Chapter 7

_" eso estuvo cerca " _penso kuu ya en terreno a salvo _" de verdad que lo siento por kuon "_.

kuu aun no podia creer la suerte que tuvo de escuchar ese comentario

_" - oye esa no es la famosa actriz kyoko ? " _estaba aliviado si no hubiera sido por ese comentario no hubiera visto a kyoko venir y seguramente estaria junto a kuon . No es que no le gustara su hermosa y cariñosa hija , pero cuando ella estaba enfadada solo alguien la podria superar .

Dejando esos pensamientos aparte decidio seguir otra vez la pista de Ai , al momento de huir se habia separado de ella , no podia dejarla con el maniaco de lory .

_" donde quedara esa funcion ? lo mas seguro seria preguntar a alguien " _

- disculpe - dijo un hombre acercandose - he perdido a mi hija en un evento de hadas - me podria ayudar a buscarla ? no debe de estar lejos de esa función

El hombre parecia alguien honrado , y era muy afortunado de que justamente fuera en el evento que buscaba

_" que encuentro más conveniente.. "_

- claro , digame donde esta esa función - dijo kuu sonriente

Despues de caminar un rato se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que le dejaron recelosos

Antes de desaparecer de donde estaba Ai pudo fijarse que se dirigia a la direccion contraria de donde iban ellos...tambien el hombre no le habia dado la descripción de sus supuesta hija como alguien normalmente haria.

Lo mas preocupante era que se estaban yendo a un lugar muy alejado de gente .Sin previo aviso el hombre se detuvo , preparado para cualquier cosa miro fijamente al hombre .

- lo he traido - grito el hombre dirijiendose a alguien

- buen trabajo - salio de detras de un arbol una mujer esbelta , tenia el pelo corto castaño ,llevaba un sombrero y unas gafas que no le dejaban ver su rostro - aqui tiene - le dio un par de billetes al hombre - dejenos solos - su mirada se fijo en el

Kuu no pudo evitar sentir un sudor frio por su espalda y un gran nudo en el estomago . Una vez que el hombre se habia ido , la mujer se acerco a el

- bien y ahora - con un gesto simple se quito las gafas - me gustaria escuchar la razon de tu repentina visita

La cara de kuu se volvia palida en un segundo , el sombrero de la mujer aun le cubria el rostro , pero aun podia ver esos ojos esmeraldas de los que se habia enamorado a primera vista hacia tantos años

- julie..

- ahora - su voz se volvio fria - deberas decirme una razon para que no te haga rodajitas por todo lo que has hecho

Kuu trago duro , el temía la ira de kyoko , si incluso habia huido de ella , pero como sabia muy bien la unica que superaba la ira de kyoko era su propia esposa

- veras.. - no tenia sentido , el ya sabia que estaba sentenciado - no tiene caso que diga nada ¿ verdad ?

una fria mirada de ella fue la respuesta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unas horas despues...**

- Me he divertido mucho ¡ - grito Ai muy entusiasmada - gracias por traerme Kei-kun ¡

- si ... - se quedo atontado con esa sonrisa tan peligrosa - Ai...

- si ? - sus ojos dorados prestaban mucha atención

- te gustaria quedar para otro día ? - se paso la mano por su cuello - podriamos ir al zoologico

- me gustaria mucho ¡ - mostrando una sonrisa dijo - hace mucho tiempo que no voy

- oh entonces .. - saco su telefono - me podrias decir tu num...

_Señores y señoras les advertimos que el parque cerrara dentro de treinta minutos _

- Vaya el parque esta a punto de cerrar - se fijo que la mirada de Ai estaba un poco triste - oye Ai , si quieres podemos subirnos ahí - señalo la noria - te apetece ?

- si ¡

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Oka-san ¡ - dijo kyoko haciendose notar con los brazos - estoy aquí ¡

Todo el mundo la miraba , no porque estaba gritando , ni porque tenia un parecido increible con la famosa actriz kyoko , sino por que detras suyo estaba arrastrando a un hombre rubio el doble de grande que ella como si fuera una maleta , lo más extraño era que por los ojos en blanco y la cara como un papel que aquel hombre tenia se podria decir que estaba muerto

- kyoko-chan ¡ - grito julie aun en su disfraz

Los espectadores se quedaron doblemente sorprendidos al ver que la mujer que acababa de llegar tambien arrastraba a un hombre rubio como la chica pero la diferencia era que este estaba en peor estado

- oye - dijo un espectador de primera fila - no crees que deberiamos llamar a la policia ...

- estas segura ? y si nos ataca a nosostras tambien ¡

todo el mundo empezo a murmurar sobre las dos mujeres que posiblemente eran asesinas

- veo que lo has castigado duramente oka-san - dijo kyoko aobservando el lamentable estado de kuu

- podria decir lo mismo de ti , kyoko-chan - observo detenidamente a kuon , que aun tenia los ojos en blanco

- Ahh , pero imaginar que estos dos se pondrian así solo por una cita ... - julie y kyoko suspiraron juntas

Los hombres aun insconcientes empezaron a despertarse poco a poco de su " muerte express " , kyoko y julie los habian dejado juntos como unos sacos de patatas , haciendo que lo primero que vieran fueran sus caras

- No tienes buena cara kuon - dijo kuu tratando de hacer una sonrisa que parecia más una mueca rara debido a su temblor - vaya... creo que me he quedado traumado - miro su mano temblorosa

- te lo mereces por dejarme tirado - respondio kuon tambien un poco tembloroso - ademas tu tampoco eres el unico que se ha quedado traumado - espeto recordando la cara que habia puesto kyoko antes de hablar

Cuando los dos hombres decidieron descansar un rato , por enesima vez oyeron algo que no querian oir

- ne ne , ese no es keichi-kun - dijo una estudiante de secundaria

- quien es la que lo esta acompañando - dijo su amiga con una nota de celos

- seguramente es su novia , no ves que se dirigen a la noria - dijo señalandolos

- crees que se besaran ?

- por supuesto , dicen que si te das un beso arriba del todo tu amor durara eternamente

- como me gustaria ir con el allí ¡

- no ves que ya va con alguien

- tienes razon , ademas se ven bien juntos , eso chica con sus ojos dorados y su cabello negro me recuerda a la actriz kyoko

- si , no podemos competir contra ella - se envolvieron en un aura de depresión

_" podria se cualquiera " _penso kuon aferrandose a esa idea _" pero... ojos dorados... , incluso dijeron que se parecia a kyoko "_

- Kuon , tu tambien piensas lo mismo que yo - dijo kuu despertandolo

- si... , que sugieres ?

- propongo que ahora que kyoko-chan y tu madre estan distraidas escapemos - dijo con la voz temblorosa _" todo sea por mi preciosa nieta "_

- seguro ? - kuon estaba dudoso , no queria volver a ver a kyoko así pero...

- ehh , tranquilo - dijo dandole una sonrisa falsa - soy como un gato , aun me quedan cinco vidas

- no deberian ser seis ?

- la primera se fue cuando te perdi en el parque - kuu se estremecio

- ya veo ... - kuon habeces se preguntaba porque tenia unos padres tan raros

- bueno , ahora que no miran es una buena oportunidad

- si - _" todo por mi hermosa hija "_

Julie y kyoko estaban tan absortas hablando sobre como eran de estupidamente protectores sus maridos que no se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban escapando

- bueno que se le va a hacer ellos son así - dijo julie sin más

- si.. es mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde y ...

Las dos se quedaron viendo el espacio vacio en donde antes estaban sus maridos , un aura de fuego las rodeo por completo

- NO HAN APRENDIDO NADA ¡

- corre kuon y no mires atras ¡ - grito kuu

- a que te refie... - kuon se volteo justo en el momento en que vio a kyoko y julie detras de ellos con verdaderas ansias de sangre

- te he dicho que no miraras atras ¡ - volvio a decir kuu , el sabia que si se daba la vuelta , se pararia inmediatamente por el miedo , ya se imaginaba como estaba en ese momento julie

Y así estuvieron los dos hombres huyendo desesperadamente de lo que a primera vista parecian demonios


	8. Chapter 8

- creo que las hemos predidos - jadeo kuon - kyoko tiene una increible velocidad como siempre

- julie tambien se ha mantenido en forma - jadeo tambien kuu

Los dos hombres se encontraba detras de un restaurante de familia numerosa , se apoyaban en las rodillas cansados y tratando de conservar el aliento , kyoko y julie los habian perseguido hasta el otro extremo del parque

- aun puedes correr a esa maldita noria ? - pregunto kuu viendo su estado

- te hecho una carrera - grito kuon ya corriendo con una sonrisa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Los hemos perdidos ¡ - dijo kyoko frustrada - si no hubiera sido por esa manada de fans ya los habriamos cogido

- nos escapamos por los pelos de ellos .. - dijo una julie cansada - jugaron sucio

- y pensar que kuon nos lanzara a una manada de fans alocados - kyoko se veia notablemente furiosa

- creeme darling - a julie le brillaron los ojos - lo unico que han hecho es adelantar su viaje de vuelta al infierno

- lo bueno es que sabemos a donde se dirigen - dijo kyoko

- lo sabemos ? - julie no tenia ni idea de a donde se referia

- Pude oir la conversación de las colegialas tambien - kyoko se giro hacia la alta noria que se veia desde ahí - Que te parece ir de paseo a la noria oka-san ?

- una idea estupenda - julie comprendia a lo que se referia su hija

- a mi tambien me gustaria unirme ... - dijo una jelly recien aparecida

- jelly-san - kyoko estaba confundida - pensaba que estaba buscando a Shachou

- Y lo hacía .. - jelly suspiro , poniendose las manos a la cabeza - para ser un hombre que se viste con trajes exoticos y le guste llamar la atención sabe cubrir sus huellas ... Estoy segura que la mayoria de la gente con la que he hablado esta diciendo la verdad al decir que no los han visto

- si se trata de lory ,seguro que estara tambien en la noria por la cita de Ai

- eso es lo queria saber ... bien - volteo la mirada hacia ellas - ¿ cual es el plan ?

Las dos mujeres le sonrieron como respuesta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muchas parejas se amontonaban en la noria , para kei y Ai les estaba siendo realmente incomodo ver a otras parejas tan acaramelados , poco sabian que esas parejas habian sido contratadas especialmente para actuar así

- Con el ambiene que hay alrededor esos dos no tardaran en caer - dijo un feliz lory escondido detras de un arbusto con unos binoculares - estos dos son más faciles de lo que fueron kyoko y ren - recordo el tiempo que tuvieron como hermanos Hell

- Tenias razon Julie - dijo Jelly en voz alta - este hombre no puede resistirse a meterse en la vida de los demas al parecer - Jelly tenia un inusual brillo en los ojos

- Rayos ¡ - lory se volvio hacia su mayordomo - tenemos que huir ¡

Lory se levanto bruscamente , notaba la mirada de Jelly en su espalda pero mientras no la viera de frente podria escaparse , al menos el tiempo suficiente .

Huyendo hacia los lavabos se encontro a una Julie muy cabreada

- Buen dia secuestrador-san - el tono era frio como el hielo

- hacia el otro lado - le dijo rapido a Sebastian

- Shachou - suspiro kyoko - no me lo esperaba de usted

Las tres mujeres lo tenian acorralado en el centro mirandolo fijamente , la primera en hablar fue Jelly

- Darling , se que te proclamabas mensajero del amor - jelly formo una sonrisa tan falsa como la que usaba ren cuando estaba enfadado - pero eso no te da derecho a darle un ataque de ansiedad a tu secretaria - las tres mujeres dieron un paso acercandose a Lory - ni que dejes unas reuniones como alguien irresponsable - dieron otro paso

- No creais que soy tan ingenuo como esos dos hizuris como para caer en esto - lory se puso de espaldas a Sebastian - yo puedo volar con mis alas de cupido ! Ahora sebastian ¡

Sin previo aviso sebastian saco dos bolas de humo de su saco tirandolas rapidamente al suelo , creando un denso humo alrededor

- Lory ¡

- Aqui mis preciosas damas - dijo Lory desde la escalera de un helicoptero - si me permiten tengo que asistir a una cita

El helicoptero se alejo de allí enseguida

- Habeces me sorprende la excentricidad del presidente - dijo kyoko - incluso trajo un helicoptero...

- Debimos haber previsto esto - dijo Julie - es muy propio de Lory

- Tienes razón... - estuvo de acuerdo Jelly - bueno al menos no trajo el jett privado ni los elefantes como cuando hizo el dia de la boda de esos dos actores..

- Tienes razón , Lory se esta volviendo un poco menos excentrico

_" Me pregunto que locuras tan increibles ha hecho Schachou como para hacer pensar a oka-san que traer un helicoptero como medio de huida no era mucho "_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- me sorprendiste mucho que no trajeras el avion abuelo - dijo Maria en el otro extremo del helicoptero - conociendote incluso estaba preocupada de que trajeras el jett

Lory puso un puchero infantil

- La verdad es que intente traerlos pero...- puso aun mas mala cara - el dueño del parque solo me permitio traer un helicoptero ¡ - grito indignado - te lo puedes creer Maria ¡ un helicoptero , ni siquiera considero mi oferta de hacer llover petalos de sakura en el parque con diversos helicopteros ¡

- si si...

- No entiendo como no se lo ha planteado ni un segundo... - lory sigui hablando de lo indignado que estaba sobre la negativa del dueño respecto a sus grandes planes

Maria no podia hacer nada , solo podia asentir con malestar , pensando que su abuelo nunca cambiaria

Al parecer a Lory aun le quedaba tiempo antes de que se volviera un poco más **normal **


	9. Chapter 9

- Kei-kun - Ai lo saco de su atontamiento - ya es nuestro turno

- si , si - dijo Kei con una sonrisa al ver su entusiasmo

- Cabina para dos ? - pregunto la asistenta

- si , gracias - respondio Kei con una sonrisa , dejando a la asistenta sonrojada

Empezaron a subir a la cabina ,cuando vieron que dos hombres se abrian paso hasta ellos

- Papa ? - pregunto Ai sorprendida , vio al hombre que acompañaba a su padre - Abuelo ?

- Ai ¡ - dijeron los dos hombres - no subas ahí ...

Dos piernas golpearon las dos cabezas rubias de los dos hombres , haciendoles caer al suelo con sus manos en la cabeza

Kyoko y Julie estaban tras ellos , desafiantes mirando a sus tontos maridos que estaban callados para no enfadarlas más

- Abuela ¡ Mama ¡ - grito Ai viendolas tambien sorprendidas

- tranquila Ai-chan , no te preocupes por nosotros - dijo kyoko cogiendo del pescuezo a su marido - no queremos interrumpir así que nos vamos ahora

Kuu y kuon estaban asustados por sus esposas

- Ai ... - kuon intento hablar con su hija sin que su esposa se enterara - no suba..

- Que dices Kuon ? - dijo kyoko con una sonrisa - no te oigo ...

- seguramente nada - dijo julie tambien sonriendo - verdad darling ? - su mirada se fijo en Kuu

Kuu lloraba a mares viendo como su nieta se subia a esa cabina mientras kuon fruncia el ceño . Cuando kyoko y Julie dejaron de despedirse de Ai con las manos , se voltearon a ver a sus maridos

- Ahora - dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez - nos podeis explicar que ha pasado ?

Kuu y kuon se quedaron callados

- Acaso no habeis aprendido nada ? - pregunto kyoko - tenemos que volver a hablar kuon ?

Kuon se estremecio y un sudor frio recorrio su espalda

- lo mismo va para ti kuu - hablo julie - no me digas que tengo que volver a hacer eso

Kuu no respondio se le habian ido las palabras . Los dos hombres se miraron , despidiendose y compadeciendose silenciosamente

Kyoko estaba a punto de hablar hasta qu se oyo una conmoción en la noria . Los cuatro se fueron corriendo hacia allí , claro esta que kuon y kuu llegaron primero debido a sus largas piernas .

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se oyo en la cabina de mandos

Cuando Kuon y kuu llegaron a la sala de mandos se encontraron a un Lory muy contento como un niño con su caramelo , al lado de una palanca de gran tamaño . Conociendo esa sonrisa los dos hombres se ablanzaron sobre el

- QUE HAS HECHO ? - le gritaron los dos a Lory , este no parecia nada preocupado por haber hecho enfadar a kuon y kuu

- solamente he cumplido con mi trabajo de mesajero del amor - dijo un risueño Lory - he parado la noria justo en el momento en que ellos estaban arriban del todo - la sonrisa de Lory se volvio más grande - segun la tradición ...ellos de tienen que besa...

- No LO HARAN - gritaron los dos hombres a la vez

- Que esta pasando aquí ¡ - gritaron julie y kyoko al ver que kuon y kuu intentaban estrangular a Lory

- ARREGLA ESTO ¡ - los dos hombres tenian intencion de matarlo de verdad - Trae tu maldito helicoptero ... tu jett ... lo que haga falta

- Parad de una vez ¡ - las dos mujeres volvieron a gritar mientras volvian a golpear la cabeza de sus maridos con sus tacones

Mientras julie y kyoko estaban dandole la bronca a kuon y kuu que aun estaban en el suelo , Lory vio su mejor oportunidad

_" creo que si desaparesco un par de meses a Jelly se le pasara el enfado " _penso Lory mientras intentaba escapar por la escotilla al ver que julie y kyoko seguian distraidas _"podria ir a Kyoto ..." _

Cuando ya estaba casi fuera de la cabina no se resistio y le hizo una burla a kuon y kuu hasta que algo le cogio el brazo

- Cariño ... - dijo Jelly que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido escondida - que te dije sobre meterte en la vida privada de los demas

La cara de Lory se volvio blanca

_" Maldición " _penso Lory

Al verse acorralado no tuvo más opcion que usar las bolas de humo que aun tenia . Cuando las logro tirar con el brazo izquierdo se dispuso a escapar

- Esta vez no ¡ - grito jelly al cogerle de la capa que siempre llevaba - te tengo ¡

Lory se desprendio rapidamente de su capa dorada y se dirigio rapidamente a la puerta , el humo estaba empezando a irse , tenia que darse prisa . Estaba practicamente ya a salvo cuando algo le cogio el pie

- lo siento jefe - dijo kuon que le sujetaba el pie izquierdo - pero si yo caigo con más razon usted caera conmigo

- Kuon¡ - Con la intencion de arratrarse hasta la puerta con un solo pie , se dio cuenta que otra mano le sujetaba el pie derecho

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kuon jefe - dijo kuu - sujetandole fuertemente el pie - espero que sobrevivas y si no lo haces ya nos veremos alla arriba

El humo se termino de ir , dejando ver a una Jelly muy enfadada, con los puños cerrados y el flequillo tapandole la cara

- Jelly... - dijo Lory tragando duro

- Jelly-san - dijo Kyoko mirandola y entendiendola - oka-san conoce un sitio muy bueno en el bosque para hablar - dijo mirando a juli - lo mejor es que no pasa **nadie**

Un ambiente tenso se instalo en la cabina . Sabiendo sus destinos los hombres temblaron por dentro

- Oye jefe - le dijo Kuon en voz baja mientras iban de camino al bosque - no tendras por ahí algo que me deje insconciente no ?

- Creeme kuon - lory puso una cara de un condenado a muerte - si lo tuviera , ya loo hubiera usado

Todos se detuvieron

- Quien es el primero ? - preguntaron las mujeres a los tres

- Los mayores deben tener prioridad no jefe ? - dijo kuon con su sonrisa falsa

_" bastardo "_

- kuu acaba de llegar a Japon - lory le dio una sonrisa profesional - el deberia tener ese derecho

_" Asi que jugaremos a esto eh .. "_

- kuon es el actor numero uno de japon - kuu miro a su hijo - asi que el merece tal honor

- pero usted es uno de los mejores actores internacionales - kuon replico con un tono de enojo

- si es así , estonces lory que es uno de los hombres más influyentes deberia ir primero no ? - se defendio kuu

- pero me acabo de acordar kuu que no te di un regalo de navidad el año pasado , quiero compensarlo , asi que por favor ve tu primero

- MENTIROSO¡ - kuu grito como un niño pequeño - me regalaste un jacuzzi ¡

- entonces un regalo por tu cumpleaños Kuon ?

- papa quiero compensar los años perdidos contigo , asi que ve tu primero

- Lory no te envie ninguna postal en san valentin , asi que ve tu primero

- kuon te torture con los hermano Hell , ve tu primero

Los tres hombres empezaron a discutir con argumentos aun más estupidos que los anteriores , parecian niños peleandose entre ellos . Juli , kyoko y Jelly estaban que estallaban , esos tres hombres las estaban sacando de sus casillas

- BASTA¡

_" al menos no morire solo "_ pensaron los tres antes de que comenzara su viaje al infierno


	10. Chapter 10

_**En la noria **_

- Esas personas eran tu familia ? - pregunto kei una vez ya subido en la noria

- si - respondio con una sonrisa - los dos primeros hombres eran mi papa y mi abuelo , las dos mujeres que vinieron eran mi mama y mi abuela

- tu abuelo me parece conocido - dijo kei pensando en donde lo habia visto antes

- seguramente en una de sus peliculas , el es un actor muy famoso en estados unidos - Ai estaba muy orgullosa de su abuelo

- pero me parece haberle visto en persona antes ...

De repente la noria entera se paro haciendo que la cabina se balanceara , se oyeron unos cuantos gritos , debido al balanceo Ai habia acabado abrazada a su acompañante

_"Señores pasajeros sentimos comunicarles que ha habido un fallo de corriente , dentro de unos minutos estara solucionado , no hay razón para alarmarse "_

- Tranquila Ai - con una mano empezo a acariciarle el cabello suavemente - ya lo has oido , se arreglara muy pronto - Esta no le contesto , seguia aferrandose fuertemente a el .

En un intento para calmarla trato de empezar una charla.

- Entonces ... tu abuelo era un actor ?

- Si , y lo sigue siendo - despego su cabeza de su pecho para seguir hablando con una sonrisa - Él es muy famoso asi que anda siempre muy ocupado pero aun así el me venia a visitar muchas veces y jugaba conmigo , incluso ahora lo sigue haciendo

- Quieres mucho a tu abuelo no ? - no era necesario preguntar viendo la sonrisa que ponia cada vez que hablaban de el

- si , lo quiero mucho al igual que mi abuela y a mis padres - el tono que usaba mostraba el amor que sentia por su familia

Ahora que Kei habia cumplido su meta de tranquilizarla , empezo a pensar en la imagen de los dos hombres que habia visto y de las dos mujeres que los seguían

- Ai , tu abuelo cuantos años tiene ?

- eh ? por que ? - la pregunta era un tanto extraña

- Es que ahora que lo pienso bien recuerdo haber visto a dos hombres de 25 años - a su mente le vino el recuerdo de las dos mujeres - y a dos mujeres de la misma edad ..

Ai se quedo mirandolo temblando un poco , cosa que preocupo a kei

- Ai estas ... - el pudo ver la chispa de risa que habian en sus ojos

Ella no podia aguantarlo más , exploto de risa en la cara de Kei , este no hizo ninguna mueca , pero su aura demostraba que estaba un poco furioso . La antena de furia que Ai heredo de su madre se activo

- lo siento - dijo aun riendose sin poder evitarlo - lo siento , es que me parece un poco gracioso que digas que tienen 25 años cuando enrealidad tiene un poco más del doble de ellos - dijo aun riendose

- más del doble ? - estaba un poco desconcertado , esas personas perfectamente parecían veintiañeros - pero parecen tan jovenes...

- si , muchas personas tambien piensan que son veintiañeros - volvio a reirse - deberias ver sus caras cuando descubren su verdadera edad - rio un poco más fuerte - incluso algunos piensan que han encontrado la fuente de la juventud ¡

- eh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la cabina de la noria un electricista se encontraba muy confundido con las instrucciones que le habian dado . Trato de pensar una posible razón pero ninguna se le ocurria , su walkie-talkie le saco de su pensamiento

- Oye ya puedes volver a conectar la corriente - le dijo una voz

Dicho y hecho el electricista giro la palanca de la corriente central y se fue

_" para que querian que esperara un tiempo antes de enchufar otra vez la corriente ? " pensó un confundido electricista _

**En otra parte **

- Espero que ese Lory cumpla con lo prometido - se dijo a si mismo el dueño del parque

- de que conoce usted a Lory-san ? señor Kawabata - le pregunto curiosa su secretaria

- de que cada san valentin me mande planes locos para mi parque - recordo como incluso le habia llamado a horas inhumanas - incluso me propuso llover petalos de sakura en helicopteros

- y esta vez por que ha aceptado parar la noria? - ella sabia muy bien que el señor Kawabata odiaba tener que parar sus instalaciones

- digamos que no lo he hecho por mi sino por mi hija

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_" señores pasajeros el problema ya se ha solucionado , gracias por esperar "_

Cuando la noria volvio a avanzar , lo hizo de una manera brusca haciendo que las cabinas se tambalearan otra vez .

Kei y Ai , que habian sido sorprendidos por el comunicado , no se habian movido de donde estaban , uno frente del otro , y cuando la cabina tambaleo , esta hizo que Ai se fuera hacia delante , pegando sus labios con los de Kei debido al impulso .

Los dos se miraron atonitos y congelados . Ai fue la que primero se aparto muy sonrojada de encima de el , pidiendo perdon varias veces por como se le habia saltado encima

- no pasa nada - dijo tratando de tranquilizarla - solo ha sido un accidente - _" uno muy afortunado _" pensó él

- pero ...

- pero nada , no ha sido tu culpa - le ofrecio una sonrisa - ademas a mi no me desagrado - susurro para si mismo

- que has dicho ? - Ai solo habia escuchado un susurro

- nada , nada - cambio de tema rapidamente - mira ya vamos a bajar - al mirar abajo vio como el parque ya estaba cerrando - nos tendremos que ir pronto

- ya ? - el tiempo habia pasado muy rapido

- si , pero podremos volver otro dia si quieres

- claro que si

Al llegar abajo , la encargada se disculpo con ellos como lo estaba haciendo con todos los pasajeros y como disculpa estaba repartiendo cupones

- Ai , al final no me llegaste a dar tu numero de telefono

- es verdad - saco su movil y le recito el numero - es xxx-xxx-xxx

- AI-CHAN ¡ - gritaron las tres mujeres arrastrando consigo a los tres hombres que tenian un estado muy malo , peor del que tuvieron kuu y kuon al principio

- Mama ¡ - cuando se reunio con ellas vio el lamentable estado que tenian su abuelo , padre y tio - que les paso ?¡ - se acerco a su padre para ver si aun respiraba

- solamente les enseñamos una lección de respeto a la vida privada - dijo Julie

Mientras comprobaba si ellos aun estaban vivos , Kei se acerco al grupo rogando para no acabar como aquellos hombres y cuando llego a ver la cara de Kyoko la reconocio

- Alicia-san ?¡ - grito kei al ver a kyoko


	11. Chapter 11

-Alicia-san ?¡ - grito Kei al ver a Kyoko

- Como te va Kei-kun ¡ - sonrio kyoko tratando de calmar a un sorprendido Kei

- por que te llama Alicia darling ? - pregunto Julie muy confundida por el giro que habia tomado esto

- bueno... fue en el dia en que estuve ensayando el papel para mi pelicula...

**FLASHBACK**

**casa Hizuri**

En medio de una gran habitacion de color ocre se hallaba una mujer retocandose en su aparador . La imagen que daba el espejo era la de una mujer esbelta con una cabellera castaña y unos grandes ojos esmeraldas .

Ya terminado su maquillaje, se comprobo al espejo una vez mas para comprobsr si era reconocible . Satisfecha decidio escoger el disfras que usaria , ya la reconocian incluso con una peluca , cogio un bonito sombrero y como medida de precaucion unas gafas de sol .

Llevando un vestido acorde a la personalidad de Alicia decidio mirarse al espejo una vez mas.

- Te ves hermosa - dijo Kuon abrazandola por detras - es por un nuevo papel ?

- Si - se volteo para quedar en frente de el - esta vez creo que me ire por la zona comercial

- Quieres que te acompañe ? - kuon estaba algo preocupado por ella

- No hace falta tranquilo - al ver que no se tranquilizaba decidio probar otra vez - te prometo que esta vez no me quitare para nada el sombrero y tendre mi movil siempre encendido - Kuon seguia visiblemente preocupado - no te preocupes ademas ese señor solo me seguia por mi firma no tenias que espantarlo

Kuon suspiro superado por la inocencia de su esposa , la ultima vez que ella habia salido un hombre la habia estado siguiendo con fines nada buenos , si el no hubiera salido temprano del trabajo a recojerla no hubiera podido intervenir justo en el momento en el que el acosador se habia acercado .

Pero por supuesto Kyoko solo penso que era un admirador mas...

-Prometeme que al menos tendras cuidado - la abrazo mas fuerte - te llamare tan pronto como salga del trabajo

- si si - empezo a empujarlo hacia la puerta - ahora vete , vas a llegar tarde

- Que es esto ? - dijo Kuon resistiendose - Y mi beso ?

- Vas a llegar tarde ¡

Kuon le dio su cara de cachorrito nivel 5 , al ver que kyoko se volteaba subio el nivel

- bien bien - no podia ganarle a esa cara - aqui tienes tu beso

Lo que al principio era un beso casto se convirtio pronto en uno apasionado

-Esto...por ...tratar ...de ...dejarme .sin..mi... - dijo Kuon entre besos

Al separarse para respirar , kyoko se rio tan solo ver la cara de kuon

- tienes lapiz labial - rio mientras se lo intentaba quitar con el pulgar

- tal vez esta burla meresca otro castigo - se veia el emperador en sus ojos

- No señor - kyoko se separo rapidamente para no caer en la tentacion - vas a llegar tarde

- pero si aun tengo tiempo - kuon se acercaba lentamente mientras kyoko se alejaba hasta que choco contra la pared - ademas - la acorralo con sus brazos - aun no te he castigado por manchar mi cara

Despues de unos cuantos besos más , kuon se dio por satisfecho y se dirijio a su puesto de trabajo , al cual ya llegaba quince minutos tarde , y kyoko decidio restablecer su maquillaje, toda precaucion es poca .

En el camino hacia la zona comercial recibio muchas miradas de las personas , ya que aunque estaba disfrazada seguia siendo hermosa , por supuesto kyoko no se dio cuenta de estas miradas y segui caminando tranquilamente pensando en lo que haria o compraria su personaje Alicia .

Alicia era una persona muy apegada a la moda y al maquillaje asi que seguramente se iria a una tienda de cosmeticos . Cuando paso delante de una joyeria se decidio que tambien entraria ya que Alicia le gustaba ponerse conjuntos de ropa combinados con joyas de alto coste .

La tienda no estaba muy llena , habian dos parejas comprando anillos y unas cuantas mujeres que al parecer querian comprar un regalo y en un rincon se encontraba un chico joven curioseando en la tienda . Alicia se dirigio hacia los colgantes y mientras los miraba noto a un hombre medio escondido fuera reflejado en un espejo que habia en la tienda .

No podia alterarse tal vez solo estuviera esperando a alguien y habia decidido un mal sitio para esperar , satisfecha con esa explicacion siguio viendo al ver que ninguno le convencia mucho se dirigio hacia otra tienda .

El hombre que habia visto seguia ahi , no pasa nada seguramente la han descubierto otra vez y el hombre solo queria su firma , al salir de la tienda el hombre empezo a acercarse a ella

_" Tal vez solo quiera mi firma "_

El hombre se acerco más y cuando ella pensaba que se iba a detener , el siguio avanzando , decidida a gritar ya , el hombre sonrio dejandola desconcertada por un momento , y ese momento era el necesario para poder taparle la boca con cloroformo .

Trato de luchar pero su intento solo duro un minuto al ver que sus brazos no respondian

_" Ayuda ¡" _

- Tranquila te tratare bien... - Esa frase no se termino de pronunciar debido a un puñetaso

Apenas sintio el impacto del suelo al haberla tirado bruscamente , sus parpados pesaban , solo distinguio dos manchas negras , ahora una habia caido y la otra se agrandaba mas y mas , ya no aguantaba mas , le pesaban demasiado los parpados

- Tranquila ...

Eso fue lo ultimo que oyo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Esto no acabara así - dijo el hombre tirado en el suelo - te buscare y la proxima vez que me veas no estare solo _

_El joven de cabello de negro se alejo del patetico intento de amenaza y se dirigio hacia la mujer que estaba tirado en el suelo _

_- Si tenias el mismo proposito que yo no tenias que golpearme podriamos haberla compartido ¡ - grito e hombre furioso intentando levantarse_

_El joven cogio a la mujer y decidio llevarsela a un lugar tranquilo , los efectos del cloroformo pasaban dentro de un rato _

_Al ver el intento del hombre en levantarse decidio ser compasivo esta vez aunque le hubiera gustado llenar su cara de puñetasos_

_- sera mejor que no te levantes escoria - le advirtio con un brillo en los ojos - a menos que quieras un monton de huesos rotos _

_Y con esa frase decidio alejarse de allí_

Este dia no habia comenzado bien , despues de que por fin reuniera el valor para pedir una cita a Aiko Hizuri, la chica que le gustaba desde hace dos años, se habia sorprendido al recibir un si , ahora se estaba desvaranando los sesos por pensar en un buen plan , llevaba así desde la mañana , como no se le ocurria nada decidio salir a refrescarse , cuando pasaba por delante de una joyeria , penso que seria una buena idea comprarle algo , lo que habia pensado que seria una buena idea acabo siendo un infierno tratando de escoger entre tantas posibilidades .

No habia conseguido nada en la joyeria y con gran desanimo se dirigio a su casa pensando en su gran fracaso hasta que vio una escena que le hizo enfurecer

Un hombre estaba intentando secuestrar a una mujer, aunque parecia que esos dos se conocian y solo se estaban reencontrando , vio como la mujer luchaba cuando le puso un pañuelo en la nariz simulando que la limpiaba

- Tranquila te tratare bien ... - le dijo el hombre a la mujer medio consciente

Esa frase le habia hecho querer matarlo . Y ahora se encontraba en un parque junto a una mujer que no conocia de nada esperando que se despertara .

_" como es que me meti en esta situacion? " _se pregunto otra vez

A su lado la mujer empezo a despertar , abriendo poco a poco los ojos empezo a ver a su alrededor con una cara de confusion

- donde estoy ? - pregunto

- estas en un parque , disculpe pero sera mejor que revise su movil , la han estado llamando muchas veces

- si claro - cogiendo el movil rosa vio sus llamadas perdidas , nada bueno : 23 llamadas perdidas de Kuon

Su telefono empezo a vibrar , ahorrandose la molestia de marcar a kuon contesto su 24 llamada

- KYOKO donde estas ? Estas herida ?

- Tranquilo Corn estoy bien - ella solia llamarlo por su apodo cuando tenia a alguien al lado de ella , para asi que la gente no conectara los puntos - es que perdi mi telefono pero ya lo recupere - habia poca probabilidad que kuon se lo tragara pero al menos hay que intentarlo

- Kyoko sabes que no me lo trago , dime donde estas voy a por ti -viendo su reloj se dio cuenta que aun era muy temprano para que kuon saliera de trabajar

- no Corn , tranquilo , ademas estoy acompañada asi que no correre peligro

- acompañada ? por quien ? - en su tono se notaban los celos

- un amigo con el que me acabo de encontrar - lo que habia dicho no era mentira , se lo acababa de encontrar y la habia salvado

- vaya un amigo eh ? - aunque no lo viera notaba su sonrisa de demon lord

- si , asi que no hace falta que vengas - su voz sonaba intranquila y noto lagrimas en su cara , al parecer el shock ya habia pasado - bueno Corn ahora voy a coger un taxi para casa , asi que no te preocupes

- tratare de salir pronto - lo siguiente que iba a decir le costo mucho , pero sabia que tenia que decirlo - haz que ese amigo tuyo te acompañe kyoko por seguridad

- esta bien Corn nos vemos en casa

Cuando le dio al boton de finalizar lamada pudo dejar rienda suelta a sus lagrimas , no queria preocupar a Kuon

- Estas bien ? - Kyoko se sobresalto se habia olvidado por completo de que tenia a alguien al lado

- si no te preocupes - se levanto rapido para irse , pero por cortesia le dio las gracias por haerla salvado

- te acompaño por seguridad - kyoko se sorprendio por un momento, era lo mismo que le habia dicho kuon

- no no hace falta , ya puedo ir yo sola

- no no puede esta muy inestable

- no lo estoy

- quiera o no la acompañare

Asi fue como Kei acabo siendo su guardespaldas durante todo el trayecto .

-como se llama ? - kei sentia un poco de seguridad

Kyoko penso en un primer momento en decirle su verdadero nombre , pero luego penso en la horda de fans que la aplastaria si lo decia ahora que estaba rodeada de gente

- me llamo Alicia Hizuri - uso su verdadero apellido pensando que no habia ningun problema

- vaya que coincidencia

-por que lo dices ?

- Tienes el mismo apellido que la chica que me gusta

- la chica que te gusta ?

- si , es la chica que me ha gustado desde hace dos años

- vaya te debe gustar mucho no ?

- si . hace poco tuve el valor de pedirle una cita pero...

- que paso ?

- es que no tengo ningun plan , asi que al menos queria regalarle algo pero no se que escoger tampoco - estaba muy frustrado - me siento muy perdido ...

- Tranquilo solo piensa en lo que a ella le gusta

- ya lo he intentado pero no se me ocurre nada

Kei se quedo con una cara pensativa pensando en lo que haria en su cita cuando noto que Alicia se habia parado

- Vives aqui ? - la casa estaba situada en uno de lo barrios mas lujosos

- si , pasa por favor

Al entrar Alicia lo condujo a la cocina para servirle un poco de te hasta que Kei vio una foto que le llamo mucho la atencion

- La conoces ? - pregunta Alicia al ver que Kei miraba fijamente a su hija

- si , ella es la chica que me gusta... como la conoce ?

- soy una amiga de la familia - ya que habia empezado con esa mentira no podia echarla atras - es como una hija para mi - eso era practicamente la verdad

Estaba contenta que a un tipo como el le gustara a Ai , le caia muy bien ese joven que la habia salvado , decidida a estar en el bando del joven le empezar a relatar todas las cosas que le apasionaban a Aiko

Despues de una hora hablando el se tenia que ir ya , pero antes de que se fuera , se acordo de algo

- Espera como te llamas ? - estaba curiosa

- me llamo Kei Suzuki - y acto seguido cerro la puerta

Tenia que tener cuidado de que Kuon no se enterara de esto por el bien de Kei tenia que tener cuidado de que kuon no supiera de esta cita

Mas tarde Kyoko por obligacion le tuvo que contar lo sucedido a kuon , omitiendo la parte de Aiko , y este quiso matar al que casi habia secuestrado a su esposa , pero no sabia quien era o donde encontrarlo , lo unico que podia hacer era estar al lado de kyoko ofreciendolo apoyo


End file.
